twin twiste squeal
by Miyu loves Sasuke
Summary: hey this a squeal so enjoy and like it please no mean comment i never did anything to you so thats it bye
1. Chapter 1

**After Class - At the Host Club**

**-Narators POV-**

The rest of the day was alright for Hanaki--thoses poor teachers. She was still a bit sleepy for the other classes. It was around lunch when she started to wake up a bit. Hikaru and Kaoru were practically carrying her to class before that. Right now she was sitting by herself at the table with all the lesson sheets she had to studyfor most of her classes--5 to be exact.

"Hana-chan~!" A familar boy-lolita voice called out, right before small arms were wrapped around Hanaki's neck.

She smiled thn giggled and turned her head around to face the small thrid-year.

"Hey Honey-senpai! Need anything?"

"Nope! I wanted to ask if you wanted some cake? Do yah?!" He asked all excited.

Hanaki thought that Hanoey was adorable and sometimes found it hard to believe that he was older than her.

"Sure thing. But, can you bring it here? I have alot of things to look over for my classes, I kinda blacked-out you know?"

"Of course Hana-chan! Wait right here!" He said jumping off.

"Its not like I have much of a choice." Hanaki mumbled to herself, looking back at the lesson sheets she have.

"Here you go!" Honey said, placing a strawberry shortcake slice in front of her.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite from it. "Its taste great!" She said, taking another bite.

"Do you really think you should be eatingcake when you have to study young lady?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked over to her.

"Well Honey-senpai offered."

"Still no excuse." They said.

"Hanaki stuck out her tongue at them and they did the same thing right back. They were having their little tongue sticking contest till Kyoya came over to them.

"Hanaki, its seems that you have some request today." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.

Hanaki and the twins put their tongues back in their mouth once they heard Kyoya.

"Requests?" All three of them asked at the same time.

**-Hanaki POV-**

The twins and I look at each other like saying _'What the ef is Kyoya-senpai talking about?'_

"What are you talking about Kyoya-senpai? Im not offically in the Host Club and I have to do something." I asked the shadow king of the Host Club.

"Hm, appearantly some people seen you help around and had their own thoughts. Being the Vice President of the Host Club, I want everyone to come here and leave sadisfied. Besides," He started to smirk, which to be honest creeped me the HELL OUT!! "Wouldnt you like to meet the potiental dance partner for tommorrows evernts?"

"So your saying their boys?" The twins and I said at the same time...again.

Seriously am I becoming a Hitachiin?!

"Most, yes."

"NO!" We all turned our head to Tamaki, who happens to be running our way. "Daddy doesnt apporve!" He cried, tackling me...the hell?

"Tamaki-senpai would you get off me!!" I yelled as the weight of 'my daddy' was killing me!

"My life saving twins got him off me and helped me. I hung on to both of them, my arms over each shoulder, than looked at Tamaki...who was anime crying.

"Good greif..." I anime vein marked.

We heard someone clear their thoart and we turn to the direction of the sound to see it was Kyoya.

"Your requests are waiting."

I sighed, "How many?"

He smirked, "Not many."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I shuddered at him smirking again. We knew one thing from this. That this wasnt going to be good.

****~~~****~~~****

"You got to be kidding me..." The three of us mumbled at the sight before us.

There had to be at least, oh I dont know, MORE THAN TWENTY PEOPLE!! KYOYA IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

I turned and glared at Kyoya and I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the same. Duh, they were my best friends.

"I...hate...you..." Was all I could say.

"Oh well, I've lost nothing." That cold hearted bastard said. (No offense Kyoya fans. I love him too like I do with all the club members.)

_'Jerk.'_

"You will see up to 10 people today." He contiued.

"But my-"

"You did get here on a schloarship, Hanaki. That means that you were smart enough to get here and I assuming that you will be fine studying later."

I crossed my arms and turned the other way, "Fine you meanie..."

Hikaru and Kaoru stiffed a small laugh at my immaturity. Kyoya shook his head and walked over to couch of the people waiting for me.

****~~~****~~~****

I cant believe it...Ive been abanded...

Ive just been place in the middle of a group of boys and girls. Some girls I seen around here and I knew have some of my classes and the same with some of the boys. Others I didnt really know who the hell they were. Probably a higher year than me or something. Kyoya forced Hikaru and Kaoru away. Haruhi is with her guest, perfect. And whats even worse is that these people or just flippin staring at me!!

"Um, so, you guys requested me so do something, talk, anything just stop looking at me like I was some sort of manikin."

I swore I heard crickets with all the slience these people were giving me.

"Hey, my name is Kei Yoshiro." This guy said, FINALLY breaking this godforsaken slience.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Kei."

He blushed a bit but I didnt notice, "For what?"

"Talking."

****~~~****~~~****

After Kei broke the slience, the others started to speak up and guess what? It wasnt as bad as I thought.

"So tell me why you guys were like, staring at me at first?" That still had me confused.

"Well Hanaki-chan it was because of what happened eariler this morning and we didnt want to, you know, get you mad." Tenshi, a girl from my class.

So thats the reason...

You know what? I couldnt help it. I just bursted our laughing! They looked at me like I was crazy, but so what!

"So thats why you guys requested me, huh?" I said between laughs. "To see how I was like?"

They nodded.

"Yeah and also because that was awesome how you made all of our teachers scared! I never knew class could be so fun!" 3 boys from my evening classes said to me.

"Thanks boys!" I said with a big smile.

**-Haruhi POV-**

I looked over to check on Hanaki once I heard that Kyoya said that she had some clients today. I saw that she was surrounded by 7 guys and 3 girls, but she looked like she was enjoying herself so thats a plus. She was laughing and smiling and thats good thats shes happy. I couldnt help but smile.

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you ok?" One of my clients asked.

"Huh, yeah. I was looking at something."

"Checking on your sister?" The other on asked.

I nodded my head.

"Your such a good brother!" They all excalamed.

I laughed, nervously at them.

****~~~****~~~****

**-Hanaki POV-**

I dont wont to admit it but...THESES GUYS ARE PRETTY DAMN FUNNY! And they were actually kinda cool to hang out with. The girls werent all girly and junk and came here to talk to a normal girl, or someone that will listen. The guys were kinda shy, I found it kinda funny yet a bit cute at how they were around me. But sadly it was time for all of them to go.

"By guys! See yah soon!" I yelled as all of our clients left.

The only people left were the Host Club and me of course.

"Hey you guys now what? It wasnt so bad." I said to them.

Suddenly, the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"HANAKI! WE WERE SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!" The twins tackled, than put me in a death grip, followed by yelling in my ear...you gotta love'em huh?

"Ok its nice to know I was missed but...WOULD YAH GET OFF!"

"Get off of my daughter!" Tamaki yelled

The twins than got up laughing as they pulled me back up.

"Jerks..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Aw dont be so mean Hanaki." The twins say, pouting.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hanaki, lets go home. We got somethings to do remember." Haruhi said, getting her bag from the window.

"Oh yeah, daddy should be home soon." I turned and gave Hikaru and Kaoru a hug. "Bye my goofballs!" They hugged back.

"Bye Hanaki!"

Than I felt something hug my stomach.

"Bye Hana-chan! Cant wait to see you tommorrow in a dress!" Honey said.

I shuddered as I remember that the dance is tommorrow and that I have to wear a friggin dress! I dont even remember the last time I wore a dress!

"Oh yeah.." Hikaru said with a smirk, still hugging me.

"You'll have to wear a dress tommorrow." Kaoru finished, with the smirk, with still hugging me.

"Thats right! My little girl is going to wear a dress! Dont worry my dear, daddy will pick a beautiful dress for you!" Tamaki said, joining into the appearant group that formed with me in the middle.

I had a anime vein mark on my forehead, "First off, your not really my dad Tamaki-senpai," He got a little pale. "And second, if Im going to wear a dress, Im chosing it."

Tamaki went into his little corner and started drawing little imaginary circles on the floor with his finger. Haruhi than walked over to me and pulled all off the boys off of me.

"Come on, were gonna be later." She said with a irrated look on her face.

"Geez, dont so pursavsive." I mumbled as she dragged my out the door.

"BYE HANAKI!" I heard the twins yelled out us as we left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok now lets do it again." Renge said.

I think this little kid has had enough of this tourcher, so I decided to speak up. "Listen,I dont think-"

"Forget it! This well never get her to be happy!" Shirou shouted and than stormed out of the host club. Wait, whos her?

"Ah! Wait Shirou!" Tamaki yelled after him. "We havent tought you how to use the techniques you learned yet!"

**SLAM!**

Shirou slamed the door. I knew this wasnt going to go anywhere...

"I swear younger boys are good for nothing." Renge said as her platform started to go down. "After all the trouble I went to teach him, and he quits!"

Finally that thing went down and her freaken voice was gone! Seriously, I will work at the club **three** times faster to get enough money to make that damn thing go down faster! Her voice is so ANNOYING!

"I cant believe he ditched us because he didnt like the lesson. What a selfish little brat!" Tamaki complained. Than I was suddenly glomped by this idoit! And to make it worse, he was crying right into my ear!! "Thats why you shouldnt be his girlfriend! As a matter of fact, dont be anyones girlfriend! Boys can be so selfish and my little girl doesnt need a selfish creature such as men!"

I sighed and pinched his hand of me and stepped away from him. "Tamaki-sempai, chill. Trust me, Im not going to date anyone. So, dont sweat about it." I than turned to looked at Haruhi, who had a thinking face on. "Ruru, are you thinking what Im thinking?"

"A girl?" She said with a knowing face.

I nodded my head, "A girl." I reaforced.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, not getting it.

"Seriously sempai, you need to catch up." I told him.

"He was talking about not having enough time and he mentioned a 'her'." Haruhi expained.

"Hence, a girl." I finished and than crossed my arms.

**~*~**

"Ruru how, HOW did we let them talk us in this?" I whispered harshly, looking at the middle school uniform the others manged to convince me into wearing. Long story and I really dont want to get into detail...its to shameful.

"Hanaki you got your cookie, right?" Haruhi asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket and sighed, "Yes..." Thats how I ended up here.

"Shh." Honey whispered. "It'll be ok Hana-chan. It's so easy to sneak in here wearing this uniform, I really _do_ look like Im in elementry school." Honey said dress in the same elementry uniform that Shirou was in. He looked so adorable! But the thing that gets me is that, ok I get why Honey is dressed like this, but why are WE, as in me and Haruhi, dressed like THIS?! I have a feeling that someone was feeling a bit to pervy.

"I understand why they dresses you up like that in a elementry school uniform--I mean we are sneaking into a elementry school-- and it fits you well, but what I dont get why we have to dress up like middle school students?"

_**Flashback**_

_All of us were standing in the host club room, but it close and only us were in there. But the thing here is that, its so dark in here. I wonder who dimmed the lights? I was in the middle between Haruhi and Honey as the others were looking at us weridly. Like some creepy circus clowns or something. Cause I swear their eyes were glowing in the flippin dark! Like flashlights!_

_"Alright men, its time to start our mission." Tamaki said creepishly._

_"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked._

_"What mission?" Honey asked._

_"We got a mission?" I asked stupidly._

_"Ive went over the situation, well have to infortrate the elementry school. Hehe," His eyes started to glisten blue. "You three are going in." He said with a sick grin._

_"But where are we going?" All three of us asked at the same time._

_**End flashback**_

"I dont get why we have to wear diguises. We stick out like a sore thumb." Haruhi stated.

"You know I think _someone_ or _someones_ dresses us like this for their sick pleasures." I said with a vein mark.

"You know Hanaki, I think so too." She said with the same vein mark on her head.

"And to make this day even better, these crappy disguises arent doing much, these kids are already looking at us." I stated as students from the school were watching us as we were hiding behind the wall.

"Hana-chan, Haru-chan, this way!" Honey exclaimed as he dragged us.

We soon ran into a empty classroom. "This is it! This is Shirou-chan's classroom!" Honey exclaimed. "When I was in elementry school this was my classroom too!" Honey yelled as he started to run around.

I started to look around and I anime sweat dropped at something I noticed...no one was in here...

But what got me very irrateded, that while ME and MY SISTER were FORCED to wear these STUPID UNIFORMS, the host club just walk in like they own the joint!! WTF?!?! By the looks of it, Haruhi was irrateded as well.

"So the classroom is empty, huh?" Tamaki said.

"This sure takes me back." The twins said.

"I wonder if there still doodles on my old desk?" Kaoru asked.

"Im doubtful, the school changes desk each year." Kyoya stated all smarty pants and stuff.

I dont think this club knows the affects its taking on me... I just collapsed on the floor to my knees...these people are killing me...

"Hanaki!" The twins rushed to me. "Are you ok?!" They shouted.

"No!" I started to fake cry. "You are ALL mean people! You have us dress up and crap to just walk in here, with OUR school uniform and not give a rats ass! Dont you know how this is hurting me in a phycollagcial(sp?) kind of way?!"

They started to hug me tight, "Were so sorry!"

Than Tamaki came over next to us. "My poor little girl! Here, let papa help you up!" Tamaki said reaching out to me, only to have Hikaru and Kaoru glare at him pull me closer to them.

"You wish." They said in union, helping me up.

Tamaki than started to anime cry.

"Thanks." I said once I got up.

They smiled at me, "Anytime."

"Hey," We turned to look at Haruhi. "If your just going to barg in here like that, than whats the point of us dressing like this?" She asked in a annoyed whisper. She had a point.

I turned to look at them and started to back away toward Haruhi's direction, "Yeah..." I stopped right next to her.

"Dont worry about it." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, no one is going to catch us." Hikaru added.

And right on quo, we heard foot steps that were REALLY close to us. All of us ducked down so we wouldnt get caught.

"If the teacher finds us," Kaoru started off.

"We're gonna have a hard time explaining why we're here." Hikaru finished.

This was a bad time to be talking, dont you think?!

"Shh, shut up guys!" I whispered harshly, putting my index finger over my mouth. They all looked at me.

"Yeah, just keep your lips zipped." Haruhi said doing a zipper thingy.

Man, were acting like were in elementry school again! ...shut up, I know, stupid statement. Anyways, Haruhi and I got up quietly and went to the door to check if the cost was clear, it was.

"Its alright," Haruhi started off.

"He's gone." I finished off.

Than they started to get up and Haruhi and I walked over to them.

"Even if we've infiltrated the building, how are we suppose to find Shirou?" Haruhi asked.

"Well here is something intersting." We heard Kyoya say and walked over to him and Honey.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked.

I was looking at the pictures with the twins next to me and I found the picture of two kids playing a piano. Wait, is that Shirou?

"Hey, its Shirou." I pointed at the picture.

From the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru roll his eyes. What was wrong with him? Hmph, I'll deal with that later. Kaoru was to the other side so I didnt really see if he roll his eyes too, but I have a mind that says that a 75% chance he did.

"So he's in the Classical Music Club." Kyoya stated

"He looks so happy." Haruhi stated. You know, he really did. "Its nice to see him with a smile on his face."

"Yeah, instead of a smirk." I mumbled. But I smiled again. "But he really does look happy, doesnt he?"

Haruhi nodded. "He does."

"He looks so sweet." I stated. "Well I want to see that smile for myself, to make sure its not 100% a myth." I said half-jokingly and half-serious.

**~*~**

"There he is!" I pointed at Shirou through the glass window in front of us.

"Its Shirou-chan!" Honey added.

Shirou was looking out of this window...well untill this girl came up to him. The sucky part is that we couldnt hear a damn thing they were saying. But I did notice something, this was the little girl from the picture in the empty classroom. And I got a feeling that she is the 'her' Shirou was talking about. She seemed sweet. Than the girl walked over to the grand piano and started to play on it. I recognized it as Mozarts Sonata. But its a duet piece, which, AKA was for two people.

"Its Mozart..." I whispered to myself. Sadly it wasnt quiet enough, because I was heard.

"Hanaki? How do you know?" Haruhi asked.

Oh crap...

"Um...I heard it from somewhere or something?" I dont think she actually bought it, but she let it go. I sighed in relief that she's not going not to into it. I looked to the side and saw Tamaki was smiling at me. I know its because of the music thing, but why do I feel so damn crappy about it. Maybe its because Im the only one that knows and its hurts me to lie to Haruhi...Im such a bitch...

Than this other little girl walked out of the the room and Tamaki took this chance and took out a white rose from God knows where.

"Pardon me my fair lady, Ive never seen a rose as beautiful as you, but please take this." Tamaki said as he held out the rose toward her.

"Come on senpai, do you think a elementry girl is going to fall for that?" I scoffed.

But the girl blushed immediantly, and I sweat dropped, "You got to be kidding me. Whats with the harmones in girls these days sheesh." I ranted.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at me.

"I was wondering if you if you could tell me anything about thay young lady playing the piano." Tamaki asked the girl.

"Thats Hina Kamishiro." She answered.

"Her name is Hina?"

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her."

Why not?

"Why?" Tamaki asked her.

"Dont you know? Hina has to move away soon. Her dad got a new job Germany and they have to move there by the end of the week."

"What do you think your doing?!" We turned to see Shirou, yelling at us angryly. "I want you all to leave right now!!"

Tamaki just walked up to him and through him over his shoulder."Put me down! What are you doing?!" He kept yelling.

I knew it wasnt me he was talking about, and I was right! Im so smart! Shirou kept struggling but Tamaki kept a tight grib on him as we started to walk back to the thrid music room. I turned my head around to see that Hina girl standing there. I smiled and waved as we headed our way back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lets go Hanaki!" Shirou yelled, I looked up as he came and grabbed me, dragging me out of the door.

"H-Hey! Wait! My book!" I said as he dragged down the school hallways till we made it to the front of the school. He let go of my hand and looked at him. "Whats going on?"

He smiled at me and told me, "We're going on a date." I looked at him confused.

He than grabbed out his cell phone and started diailing numbers than pressed send and started talking into it. I just looked at him in awe...he looked like a mini business man! With his uniform and the cellphone and the talking into it and everything! But than I started thinking, Hina just moved to Germany and stuff and Shirou really liked her. I guess I can spend time away from my book with him, I mean whats the worse that could happen?

"Alright bring the limo down." Shirou said, closing his phone. Limo? He than turned and looked at me, "Since Im your boyfriend I have to take you out on a date, right?" Are we still on this whole boyfriend thing? I thought we were over this. Well I guess I can play along for a little bit.

"Sure." I told him and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand as the limo pulled up. He opened the door for me and lead me in, with him following after. He was still holding my hand as we drove off away from the school.

**-Haruhi POV-**

"Well..." I said as me and the rest of the host club were looking at the door. "Im guessing Hanaki wont be back for a while. I should call dad."

"Haruhi how could you be so calm?!" Tamaki yelled grabbing my shoulders. "Your little sister and my daughter-!"

"And our toy!" The twins added.

"Has been aducted by that selfish brat! And all you have to say is 'I should call dad'?!" Tamaki contiued and contiued to shaking me.

"Yeah Haruhi! Arent you a little worried?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Why would I be worried? Its just Shirou."

"But still!" Kaoru yelled.

I sighed, I looked out the window and saw Hanaki get dragged into the car with Shirou. Must be some pitty date. I looked back at them. "See?" I pointed at her. "She's fine."

The twins just crossed their arms angryly; whats with these two lately?

"Aw!" We heard a client squel. "Shirou must really love Hanaki!"

"But there is such a age difference." Another one said.

"No! Its still possible!" We heard and than the sounds of engine roaring was heard too. I can already till whos coming. But why now? Renge's platform roase. "This is just like in the manga, one the boy takes the girl of his dreams out, she relises she feels the same too and they'll both fall in love! No matter how much years apart they are! This love just has to grow! We will watch her everyday, being sneaky and secretive, when the truth is that she is risking everything to be with her lover, even though he is still in elementry! And in the end, when he finally gets to college they'll be able to get married!" Renge finished explaining her crazy theory, the other girls just squeled at the idea.

The twins on the other hand, didnt seem to like Renge's idea of it though. They were wide-eyed and mouth was dropped opened.

I sighed, "Come on, this is Hanaki were talking about. She doesnt really think about dating or boys, so why would this be any different?"

"Because she's already on the date." Kyoya said still writing in his notebook.

"Than that settles it!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We well go watch my young daughter! She will need our protection if that punks trys anything! She's too young to be on that date anyways!"

"Than what are we waiting here for?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Lets go!" Kaoru said equally determind.

"Yay! We get to watch Hana-chan!" I dont think Honey really understands whats going on.

My eyes just twitched. I dont know if its because of annoyance or because their dragging me into another one of their schemes...

**-Hanaki POV-**

The car just stopped and Shirou helped me out, "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Anything for my girlfriend!" He said, I than relized that we were in front of a ice cream shop. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I thought you might like some ice cream." He said with a blush. I smirked and nodded. He took my hand again as we walked into the ice cream shop.

"So, is this your little brother?" The ice cream man asked with a smile.

"No, this is my girlfriend!" Shirou shouted at him. The ice cream looked at us in shock. I guess he figured it out and smiled again. "Sorry, my mistake. So is there something you couple want?" I giggled, this was fun.

"A banana split! So we can share!" Shirou explained.

The ice cream man nodded, "Right away."

I sighed as we found a table by the window and we both took a seat. "Hey after were done we can go there!" He pointed out the window to a park across the street. I nodded and giggled.

"You sure are full of energy, huh Shirou?" I asked.

"Of course! I can spend a day with my girlfriend, eating ice cream with her, and than go to the park with her. Why wouldnt I be?"

"Good arguement."

The man than came with our banana split and brought us spoons as well. As soon as we picked up our spoons we started to dig in. I LOVED when the nice cold icy goodness with the mix of the hot fudge touched my mouth. It was SO good.

"So Hanaki," I looked up at him. "Is this your first date?"

"Well, um, yeah. I guess I never _really _dated anyone, so this is my first date." I answered him with a small smiled. I dont think _he_ really counts. Its been a while back.

"Yes! So that means Im your first boyfriend!" He shouted all happily and what not. I glad I could make this kid happy. I took another bite out of the banana split. I guess happy I could him happy because I havent seen him smile much since I first met him--**AND IS THAT THE FRIGGIN HOST CLUB?!?! **THOSES NOSIY BASTARDS! I started choking on the ice cream in my mouth!

"Hanaki, are you ok?!" Shirou said as he started to pat my back.

I could really reply because I was coughing up a storm, so I just nodded my head. "Im fine." I croaked out.

"I'll get napkins for you!" He than ran to get the napkins.

I looked out the window again to get a better look tomake sure I was illusinatng or some crap. Nope. It was them. I know this for a fact because how many tall blondes do you see everyday crying in a fetal position? Not many, and I can asume we all know the blonde Im talking about? If you dont, your **really** slow. Well, Shirou came back with a BUNCH of napkins.

"Here!"

I grabbed one and wiped my mouth and than smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled and blushed. "Your welcome. Are you ok?"

I nodded, with the smile still on my face. "Yeah, it was nothing." To be truthful, I really dont care if there spying on me. But they really need to give a sister a break...

**~*~**

**-Haruhi POV-**

Ok, were spying on Hanaki and Shirou as they went to the ice cream shop to eat some ice cream. "See, she's just on a date. Can I go now?"

"No!" The twins said holding me.

"We should see how it ends." He said seriously.

I looked at Kaoru, who nodded.

I sighed. I knew this was a bad idea.

As we were watching Tamaki wouldnt stop crying. "Why? WHY?! Why is my little girl force to do this?!"

"She isnt forced. She just probaly doing this out of pitty."

"Probaly? What do you mean probaly?" Hikaru said turning his attention to me.

"I dont know." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyebrows at me and turned back to look at them. "She's smiling." He stated.

"I guess she's having fun."

"Hm."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said, putting his hand on Hikaru shoulder. Hikaru looked at him.

"What?"

Kaoru shook his head, "Nothing."

I looked at Hanaki, she really was smiling. Before, she wouldnt smile much, its not like it was the rarest thing in the world but, not as much as she does now. And she'd get a trouble a lot more than now. And the worst thing of all was--forget it. Thats something I dont want to get to much into detail with. I actually think the host club is helping her open up more. Now thats something that was rare. She really doesnt trust most people. She seems that she does, but sometimes its just fake. But I feel she really does trust the host club by the way she gets along with them. Thats one of the biggest reason I like the host club; they make her happy.

"They're coming." Kyoya says.

We all turn to see Hanaki and Shirou walking out of the ice cream and start to walk to the park.

"Come on guys! Lets go!" Honey said as he started to go behind the bushes and we followed.

**-Hanaki POV-**

Alright we just left the ice cream shop were going to the park like we said we were.

"Come, follow me!" Shirou exclaims as he grabs my hand and started to drag me. He stopped us in front of the swings. "Get on, I'll push you."

"You sure Shirou?"

"Yeah. Dont worry, I wont push you too hard."

"Alright, I trust you. Please dont send me to mars." I said jokingly.

He laughed a little, "I'd never do that to you."

I smiled than I got on the swing. He started to push me gently than he started to push fast. I started to giggle.

**-Haruhi POV-**

So we get there and see Shirou pushing Hanaki on the swing. Tamaki wouldnt stop crying though and the twins looked anxious. When Hanaki and Shirou finished, they walked to the bench. Shirou was holding her hand and I could see Shirou looking really serious and a pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

"He doesnt have to hold her hand." The twins said.

"Sh!" We all kinda got into it and were eager to hear what he had to say.

**-Hanaki POV-**

"Um, H-Hanki?" Shirou stuttered.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"I-I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Um-Uh, I want you to be my girlfriend, for real. Like really my girlfriend. I love you and I want you to stop treating me like a kid!" Shirou said as he jumped off the bench with his whole face cherry red.

**-Haruhi POV-**

"Um-Uh, I want you to be my girlfriend, for real. Like really my girlfriend. I love you and I want you to stop treating me like a kid!" Shirou yelled at Hanaki, his face fully red.

Hanaki looked shocked and her mouth was slightly opened. I thought we might wanna hold down Tamaki...boy was I wrong. Actually the twins were the ones who jumped first. All of us, except Tamaki were holding them down.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, calm down!" Honey yelled, sitting on them.

"Get 'em, Get that brat!" Tamaki cheered them on. We all glared at him in curled up into a ball.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" I yelled struggling.

"He's gonna take her away from us!" Hikaru yelled.

"We cant let that happen!" Kaoru added.

"We wont! So let us go!" They both yelled.

We tried covering their mouths and held them tighter so they would stop thrashing around.

"Shirou, your an awesome guy and everything, but I cant." The twins stopped struggling and we all turned to Hanaki.

**-Hanaki POV-**

"Shirou, your an awesome guy and everything, but I cant." I said, smiling sadly at him.

Soon all the blush from of his face disapeared.

"B-But I took you out on a date, I pushed on the swing! Y-Your suppose to love!" Shirou cried.

I sighed, "Im older than you."

"Age is just a number!"

"I dont have time."

"I'll visit you everyday! I'll follow you if I have to!" The than hugged me. "I only want you!"

I sighed again and stroked his head as he cried. "Come on Shirou, there's other girls out there. Someone that you care about."

"No there isnt."

"But dont you want a girl to make you happy."

"Yeah, and thats you!" He held on to me tighter.

"Well, what about Hina? Didnt she make you happy?"

"N-No..." He is such a damn lier! I can see right through it! I can see that he still misses her. And I think he just using me as a replacement for her...

"Dont lie to me Shirou, and you shouldnt replace her either. Hey, for all you know you might see her again or you might someone even better than thats you age. But I dont want a boyfriend. Sorry Im turning you down, but hey, maybe we can still be friends." I said trying to comfort him--I hope Im doing it right. He looked up and I wiped the tears from his face.

He took a step back and turned around an started to wipe his eyes with his sleeves.

"You know trying to comfort me isnt helping my feelings for you." Shirou said, I laughed and got up from the bench.

"Go on squirt, its getting late. You should head home." It look like he was about to protest but before he said anything, I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the date. Its the most fun I've had in a while." Shirou's face was slightly red, which caused me to giggle. Boys are just to much.

**-Haruhi POV-**

"That little punk!" The twins yelled, thrashing around again, trying to beat Shirou.

We held them down again.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan calm down! Its was just a friendly kiss on the cheek!" Honey yelled.

"It isnt such a big deal." Kyoya said calmly.

"You heard her, their just gonna be friends!" I yelled at them.

"I still dont like that agrangement!" Hikaru yelled.

"She...kissed him...my little girl kissed him..." Tamaki said in disbelieve. "My daughter fell under his spell!!" Tamaki exclaimed, making the twins thrash around even worse.

"Thanks a lot sempai!"

We than followed them till they got to the limo.

"My daughter is such a flirt...The poor boy got his heart broken! Daddy needs to help her daughter. She's too young to date!" Tamaki yelled, trying to run off but I pushed him down.  
"You calm down too." I told him.

**-Hanaki POV-**

"Hanaki, are you sure you dont want a ride?" Shirou asked, I nodded my head.

"I dont think I'll be needing it. But thanks for everything!" I yelled as his limo started to drive down the street.

But as he was driving down, he rolled down the sun roof and stook his head out of it. "Even though were friend, I'll still win you over!"

My eye twitched, I thought we went through this already. And I was trying to let him down easily. Oh well, its done and over with. When Shirou's limo turned the corner, I turned around.

"Already you bafoons, you can come out." I said as the host club walked out of the bushes.

"How did you figure it out Hana-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well Im not dumb and while I was eating a banana split I saw you guys from the window."

"So is that why Shirou was patting you on the back?" Tamaki asked.

"Thanks to you guys, yes it was."

Tamaki went emo again. I wonder how many times that happened today?

"Im so sorry Hana-chan! Next time I'll tell you before we do it again!" Honey promised.

I blinked a little, "Again?"

I than felt the twins wrap their arms around me.

**-Haruhi POV-**

"Had fun Hanaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you should of seen the boss. He was hysteric." Hikaru added.

You got to be kidding me... After all of that, they really should be talking. I think **they **were in the worst condition than Tamaki. They nearly got away from us while Tamaki--well, Tamaki was just being Tamaki. I can totally tell there is a sweat drop on my forehead.

"Actually, yeah, I did have fun." Hanaki replied. "To bad there isnt a guy like that around out age, that'd be the best." She said smirking.

Their face fell a little, "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

But, wait a minute.

"Hanaki," She looked at me. "But what about--"

"Dont bring _him_ up." Hanaki said sternly.

I guess she's still sensitive on the subject. "Sorry."

She sighed, "No, Im sorry Ruru. I should've blown up like that, especially at you." She got away from Hikaru and Kaoru's arms and came over to me and hugged me. "You know I'd never do it purposely, right?"

I hugged her back and smiled, "Of course not."

"Aw!" Than we both got glomped and extreamly annoyed. "My two girls are so close and love each other so much!"

"You know what?!" Hanaki started off. Here we go again and Tamaki looked petrefied. Hanaki looked a bit frighting...but than...she smiled. "If that wasnt true, I'd beat you. So get in here you big blonde idiot!" She said as she hugged him tighter.

The twins gasped--well not just them, us all.

"Omigod! Who are you and what have you done to our Hanaki?!" Hikaru yelled.

Than him and Kaoru hugged each other, "Were so confused!"

Hanaki stopped and turned to rest of them. "Well?" They looked confused. "Get in here!" The twins ran toward us with Honey and Mori walked with a slight smiled. We all hugged each other. But Hanaki than made a discovery. "Kyoya-sempai," Kyoya was still in the same spot, writing in his notebook. But he looked up. "Come on, get in here."

Kyoya closed his notebook and pushed up his glasses. "I think not."

"Come on~." Hanaki whined.

"No."

"Come on~."

"No." Than he started walking away.

"Kyoya," Hanaki said kinda deadly. Kyoya still contiued walking. "If you dont get into this group hug something you love the most will have an accident." That stopped him. Hanaki started to smirk. "Yeah..."

He than turned around, "You wouldnt."

"Oh come on Kyoya-sempai, you know me better than that." She said, innocently.

He looked down at his notebook and than at us. He huffed in defeat and than, heistently, wraped his arms around us.

"We never speak of this again..." He said deadly.

Hanaki smiled, "Deal."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Hanaki tighter, "This is why we get along just fine!"

Hanaki giggled, "Thats what I was thinking!"

I smiled. This club really is changing our life for the better. I just hope it stays that way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute...am I dreaming?" Haruhi asked, looking out to the tropical island view.

"If you are, Im right here with you sister."

"Behold, There are some tropical birds. They are such beauties, I wonder what they're called?" Tamaki said, pointing to some exotic like birds.

"Tamaki-senpai your about to behold my fist." I said cracking my knuckles. Haruhi than put her hand over them and made me stop.

She than looked back at him, "Were's the exit."

Tamaki sat down, "Try to make the most of this down time, just relax. Were so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time. Can we go home now?" Haruhi said.

"Seriously," I added. "We have a ton of things to do."

"Like studying for one." Haruhi started off.

"And that mountain of laundry we have." And I finished. "But blondie? Where the hell are we anyways?"

**-Flashback- (A little eariler - 3:38 pm)**

Haruhi and I were walking home from school since it ended already. We had a load of things to do. So were walking till the twins grabbed us.

"Targert." Kaoru started off.

"Captured!" Hikaru finished.

"Hey! What the?!" Haruhi yelled, freaking out.

"Hey whats the big deal?!" I yelled as well.

Than a limo drove and stopped in front of us. The windows rolled down and revealed Tamaki with shades on.

"Good, now take them away." Was all he said.

"Roger!" Both the twins replied.

"Ah, rape!" I yelled as they pulled us away.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"This is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, bought. Its called _The Tropical Aqua Garden_." Kyoya said, with a cold drink in hand.

"I dont get it," I started off.

"I thought your family ran hosiptals and stuff." Haruhi finished.

"Yeah like doctor thingys."

"Yes, but my family likes to try different things. And besides, this place can be classified as a a healing facility." Kyoya said.

"Hm." Both me and Haruhi 'hme'd'.

"Its theroputic," He started again. "Its for people who are over worked and want a vacation and probaly cant afford it." He started rambling again and kinda spaced off looking at the fake wind blowing the flowers.

It was so pretty and the colors and--was that a bug? Eh, wont do any danger here. But they make things so realistic and stuff. Oo I wonder if that waters hot or cold. I dont want it to hot cause than it'll just feel like a giant hot tub, no one wants that all day; well I dont. And I dont want it to cold either cause I really dont feel like becoming a popcle today. Hm, I wonder if--

"HANA-CHAN~!" A cute little voice knocked me back to my senses.

"Huh, whaa?" I looked down to see Honey holding my arm, standing right between me and Haruhi.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me or do yu wanna piece of the mango cake?" He said all cutesy.

"Uh sure, hit me up with some of that coco juice Honey-senpai." He looked at Haruhi who nodded her head. He than giggled ran off. So adorable...

"Hanaki!" I turned around to see the twins. "You wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, Im already here, might as well do the best with it."

"Wait a minute, Haruhi why are you wearing that parka?" Hikaru asked her.

**-Flashback- (Just a little eariler - 4:02 pm)**

The twins were draggig me and my twin over to the changing rooms. "Here, do what you gotta do." The twins told these other twins, but they were maids.

Hold the phone, Hikaru and Kaoru = twins, Me and Haruhi = twins, and Maids = twins... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! THE TWINS CONVENTION!

"Twins! All I see is twins!" I yelled and grabbed my head. "So many doubles!"

"We'll do what we can." Maid twin #1 said smiling sweetly.

"Fuijoka ladies," Maid twin #2 said smiling sweetly as well said. "Follow me." She said creepishly with a scary smile on her face.

I backed up a little, "I dont like that look on their faces." I than back up untill the point I crashed into the twins. I turned my head to see they had the same look on their faces as well. "Or their faces..." I scotted closer to Haruhi and hid behind.

It wasnt long tell the maid twins pulled us into the changing room of horrors! Scary!

"Hold on, what are you doing?!" Haruhi yelled as the maid twins started undressing us.

"I want a lawyer! Rape! Sexual Harrasment! Child abuse! Molestation!" ...yeah Im pretty out there, huh? ...hehe.

"Please , we want to help you." Maid twin #2 said.

"Which Ms? If you havent noticed, there's two of each!"

"I was talking to you..."

"...I knew that..."

"We brought some of our mothers latest designs for you two." I heard Kaoru from the other side of the door.

I looked around and saw rows and rows of swim suits. And the boy said some, more like some hundreds!

"Just pick which ever one you want!" Hikaru added.

"Are you ready girls? Time to pick one!" They said cheek to cheek to each other.

"Thanks, but I dont need a swim suite." Haruhi said.

"Alright, show me what you got." I sighed. Haruhi looked at me in shock that I gave in so easily. "What? I thought I should see some of the designs my twins' mama makes."

She shrugged, "Fine, but no bikini's."

"I dont care if its bikini or not. If mama likes, mama likes."

The maid twins already started looking for our bathing suites.

"Oh how about this one." She held up a bikini with greens things on it. Ew.

"I thought I said no bikini's."

The maid held it up toward me.

"Not my type."

"Oh I know! How about this one! This would look cute." She held up strings. Wait a minute was that the bathing suite. Oh noooooooooooooo.

Me and Haruhi looked at her in disgust, "Thats nothing more than a couple of strings." We both said.

"It looks like I could floss my teeth with that better _than_ floss." I added.

"How about we seprate, it'll be faster?" One of them suggest.

Me and Haruhi looked at each other and nodded. "Why not?"

**~*~**

I went with maid twin #2 and Haruhi went with #1. They were in the other side with full pieces and I was were there were mostly bikini's.

"How about this one." She held up a dark orange one.

I squinted my eyes at it, "Its kinda bright, like a orange highlighter or something."

She giggled, "Your just as funny as the masters say."

Masters? Does she mean the twins? And did she say, say?

"Master? They talk about me?" I asked, tilted my head to the side.

"Mhm," She nodded, still looking at the manikins. "They always say something about how fun and how you make them laugh. They seem happier when they speak about you. Not that its any of my business." She turned and smiled.

"Good to know." I smiled back.

"I got it!" She yelled, kinda scaring me. I started turning around, do karate moves. I heard her laugh and I turned back around. "Sorry if I scared you. I think just the right one."

"Really? Let me see." She held up a light blue bikini. And I had to admit it, I liked it. I smiled at her and nodded. "Perfect!"

She handed it to me and she lead me to the changing room and I went in there and changed in the bikini. When I came out, I saw Haruhi in a pink one piece with a hat thingy. Look, I know I hate the color pink with a passion but...MY RURU LOOKS SO CUTE! SHE MAKES ME ALMOST LIKE THE COLOR! ...almost.

"Ruru!" I ran up to her and hugged her. "You look precious!"

She looked annoyed, yet pleased.

"You two look adorable!" The maids squealed.

I smiled and tied my hair up into a high ponytail. Haruhi and I both walked out. She walked out before me so Tamaki actually saw her before me, thats when I relized I left my clothes so I jogged back and grabbed it and put it next to Haruhi's stuff so i wounldnt lose it. I started to walk out when I heard:

"WHAA?" I looked and saw Tamaki, nearly close to fainting. "I didnt think Id have this problem with you! Your practiclly a woman!"

???

"Huh?"

"Please," He held out a light blue sweater. "Wear this. Showing _that _much skin before you married is not proper. Haruhi was showing skin, but thats far to much!" He cried holding the sweater even closer to me.

"Ah...no. Its to hot out her to wear that thing. I'll stick with the bikini."

"But-!"

"Papa," I said with puppy dog eyes. "You dont want me to have a heat stroke if I wore that, do you?" I said in a cute little baby voice. I could see I won.

"Aw my little girl! Worry not, you dont have to wear it! ...But please at least a towel on..."

"Nope papa, Hanaki dont wanna." I said than walked away.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Come on Hanaki!" The twins than dragged me to the edge of the pull and they jumped in.

Since each one of the twins where on each side of me, when they jumped it almost made me lose my balance. But I regained it again. They popped up to the surface and started to look around, I guess for me. They than looked to were I was standing...found me. I just waved a little. "Hiya."

"Are you coming in or what?!" Kaoru yelled, waving his arms around like a maniac.

"Your missing all the fun!" Hikaru yelled, doing the same thing as his younger twin.

"Am I, am I really?" I said smirking.

"Yes!" They both yelled than pouted

I just crossed my arms than turned around, smiling. I won! There is no way they're gonna get me to go in that--

I than felt someone grab me and than my eyes snapped open to see Hikaru holding me bridal style! WTF! I started screaming my bloody head off!

"Aye! Whats the big idea?! Hikaru Hitachiin you better put me down right now!" I was struggling aganist him.

"What if I dont?" He said smirking. I heard snickering from in the pool and I knew that it was Kaoru. He must be getting one hell of a show from this! But I wont give in!

"I'll-I'll-I'll, I'll do something very scary!" ...Sorry, I cant really think without my precious feet on the ground.

"Like what?" His smirk got bigger. Now I think he's enjoying it.

I started to think. Think Hanaki think! Something scary, something scary, something scary...

"Well?"

"Hold your flippin horses Im trying to think how to scary you damnit!"

He looked a bit taken back but, I guess since he figure **he** was the one that was winning, his smirk came back like nothing.

I got it!

I covered my eyes with both my hands. This is it, I will scare him! I know it will! I than uncovered my eyes and did the scariest thing I could think of! "Boo." I could see the sweat drop on his head... "Well sorry! Im not a scary person!"

As soon as I said that, everyone stopped and looked at me like I was crazy or something? I dont get it, what was so wrong with that sentence?!

"Your kidding right?" Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen when your tired?" Kaoru said, coming out from the pool.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever..."

Than the twins looked at each other and smiled mischeviously than looked at me. What are they thinking? I than looked down remembered my...sitituaton.

"Ah, hell!" I started to struggle again.

They started to luagh mercilessly, "Now we can jump together!" When did they get so evil?!

"W-Wait!" The were about to jump but stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" They both said.

"I-I, uh, dont want ruin my hair...?"

They looked at me and sweat dropped, "Sure...Now on the count of 3."

"Huh?!"

"1..."

"Wait a minute lets talk about this!"

"2..."

"Think of the dramatic affect this will take on me!"

"3!" And they jumped, with me, aganist my will, and I could do nothing...

When I popped back up, I turned to see the twins laughing and than high 5-ing each other.

"You guys are evil!" I said as I splashed them. They both stopped laughing and looked at me with their mouths dropped. "Yeah I went there." They both narrowed their eyebrows and than splashed me! Now my jaw dropped. "Oh no you di'ent."

"Yes we did." They splashed me again.

ITS ON!!

It was non-stop water splashing. They splashed, I splashed, Hikaru splashed, Kaoru splashed, Hell, everyone splashed!

**~*~**

Ok, so me and the twins got out the pool and now they're talking to Tamaki and I am standing next to my wonderful big twin sister. We were explaining to the twins about an inflaitable pool and they said inflaitable boat and than I said are you questioning me and-- You know what? This is a good time for a flashback. Roll it!

Camera guy groans.

"What was that?!" I yelled, rolling up pretend sleeve.

He looks panic and quickly starts to roll the clip of the flashback.

"Yeah thats what I thought."

Haruhi shakes her head in disapointment, "Hanaki, if you keep this up someone is going to call and send you to anger mangement."

"Now who would do that?" I asked innocently.

The camera guy starts to slowly starts to raise up his hand.

"Do your job!" I yelled glaring at him.

He quickly goes back to what he was doing before. I just crossed my arms and smiled. Haruhi just kept shaking her head.

"Oh, Hanaki..."

**-Flashback- (Um...few minutes ago...)**

I ran out of the pool with the twins chasing me. All three of us are laughing like a bunch of grade school kids chasing after a ice cream truck in the summer. Guess who are the kids and guess who's the ice cream truck? You guessed it. I soon spotted Haruhi and ran toward.

"Ruru~!" She looked back only to have me jump her, making us both fall. I was still a bit damp but the wind kinda dried me so shes not really that wet. "Hello love of my life!" I said smiling at her.

She had a small vein mark on her head, "Hanaki, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on you."

Her vein mark doubled, "I know that, I mean why?"

"Cause I jumped you."

Uh-oh, it tripled, "Mind getting off?"

"Not anytime soon."

OMG IT QUATRUPLED!, "Hanaki." She said warningly.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine fine you old fart..." I mumbled.

IT-IT...damn. I dont know the big word for five... Um...OOO, I KNOW! IT FIVE-UPLED! Yeah, lets stick with that.

So I got up of her and one of the twins help her up. She than dusted herself and looked at me.

"Please dont do that again."

"I'll try to restain myself."

Aw, man. There goes that vein mark again, "You know, everytime you say you'll _try _to do something, sometimes the oppisite happens."

"But not with you Ruru, your to important." I said sincere. Its true, she's the world to me. She smiled at me. "Oh are you gonna come swiming with us!"

"Yeah Haruhi." Kaoru started off.

"You gonna come?" Hikaru finished off.

"Wait, can you swim?" Kaoru asked again.

"Of course she/I can swim." Both me and Haruhi said.

"Im just that big on water parks," Haruhi explained. "All were gonna do is goof off all day. Honestly, I rather be at home. Like whats so great abou this place anyway? If you want to have fun, all you have to do is get an inflaitable pool."

"Inflaitable pool? Whats that?" The twins asked.

I just shook my head and tried helping Haruhi to explain it.

"I guess its this size," Haruhi said holding her arms fully stetched out. "Its round."

"And to use it you have to pump it full of air." I contiued.

"You dunse." Hikaru said.

"Thats a inflaitable boat." Kaoru added.

"There is no way something that small can be used for a pool." Hikaru said.

"Well there is." I told him.

"I highly doubt it." They both said.

"Are you questioning me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." They started off but than got tackled by Tamaki. Where the fudge did blondie come from?

**-End Of Flashback-**

So now me and Haruhi are just standing here, watching the twins and Tamaki talking.

"You idiots, if they think its a pool, its a pool got it! They cant help that they're ignorant commoners!" Tamaki TRIED to whisper, but me and Haruhi heard him very well.

"So we're supose to lie to her, is that what you want?" The twins asked.

"I cant help but feel like I should be affended by that comment."

"Assholes..." Haruhi nudged me again. I just looked at her and pouted as I started to rub my arm. "Ow. Ruru, why do you hit me so?" I said innocently.

She just rolled her eyes, as if saying you know why. I just smirked.

"Nevermind that, tell us something." Hikar started off, asking Tamaki.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrousity?" Kaoro finished the question.

"Seriously and you tried to get me wear a blue one too, didnt you? Where are you getting all of these sweaters?" I asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me, they looked up and down me, making me feel a bit werided out by that. They had a light blush on their faces but I just brushed it off. Probaly the sun or something? Oh wait! What sun?!

"So not only Haruhi," Kaoru started off this time.

"But you were also trying to get our Hanaki to wear one of those hidious things as well?" Hikaru asked.

"Im right here you know." Haruhi sort of mumbled. I heard her so I hugged her.

But I guess they ignored her because they just kept going with their conversation.

"We thought you'd be excited to see them in a swim suite." They both said.

"Not making her cover up like that," Hikaru asked, starting off, mischeviously.

"Was surprising." Kaoru finished.

Ok now they're REALLY getting my attention.

"I know what he's up too, he's making Haruhi cover up so no one else could see her in a bathing suite! Do you really think thats it?" The twins whispered loudly on purpose.

...Tamaki is such a pervert...

"He must be one of those jelious perverts. Thats must be why he tried to get Hanaki in one of those things too, to also keep her to himself to!" Hikaru stated.

Keep who to whom?!

"Thats pretty twisted." Kaoru added. "Wanting them both."

I turned to Tamaki, "Im no ones you sick pervert!" I pointed my finger at him. "I belong to me, got it!"

The twins started to snicker.

"Thats not it at all! I was just trying to protect their innocence like how any parent or guradian would! After all, even though their wearing a bathing suite its still not decent for a lady to walk around half naked around boys!"

I just blinked, "Ok first off," They turned to look at me. "Your neither a parent or guradian to us." Tamaki turned a bit pale. "Second, Im not really a lady, just a chick so...shut up." I said bluntly.

"Haru-chan~! Hana-chan~! Do you want to swim in the pool with me?!  
Honey came and asked us.

I ignored the now shocked and pale Tamaki as I turned to look at Honey. I can get over the fact how adorable he is!

"Nah, Im not gonna swim today." Haruhi said bored.

He than looked at me, "How 'bout you Hana-chan? Wanna swim with me?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Sure Honey-sempai."

"Hold on," Both me and Honey looked at Haruhi. "You know how to swim, right? Do you still need that float?"

Who cares, he is such a cutie! ...Omg I think I finally turned into my daddy...

Honey kept smiling and shook his head.

"It looks cuter this way, you know!" He said doing a cute little pose with the floaty.

"Oh, Honey-sempai! You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!" I said as I hugged him and he hugged back. "Thats why its _so_ messed up that your older! But still, your like the older brother I never had or wish to have!"

He giggled and hugged me back, "C'mon Hana-chan! Lets go!" He said as he grabbed my hand.

I was right behind him till I head motors, "I know that sound..." I walked back a few steps to see that I wasnt wrong. "You've _GOT_ to be kidding me!" I yelled. Appearntly I yelled loud enough cause all of them looked at me.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! You! You no here! Me! Me here! No Renge! Renge need to go bye bye! Hanaki need space! Host club need space! Understand!" I yelled once again. Sheesh this girl is like a pest! Sure she has moment when Im like _omg Renge is cool!_ But than there moment like these when Im like _Renge get your ass away from us! _She's a stalker just like Kyoya, only worse because of her machine thingy! And the worse part of it all is that she has a crush...ON MY _SISTER!_

Renge blinked at me, "Oh, hey Hanaki." She than smiled.

WHAT?!

I was totally fumming at that moment. Because of her I left Honey be himself! She's gonna pay for that!

I started to walk up toward her but I felt someone pick me up--or should I say some_ones_.

"Uh, c'mon on Hanaki, lets got get you a dictonary." Kaoru said nervously, holding me by my legs.

"And a translator." Hikaru added, carrying my upper body. They were basiclly carrying me like a board.

I didnt even bother to struggle; but I did have a annoyed face on. I waited till they put me down...than blow up. Alright, almost there. And, IM ON THE GROUND!

"WHY?!" I asked refering to getting picked up like a rag doll.

They both started to run their ears due to my suddenly yelling.

"Well," Hikaru started off. "At least she waited till we put her down."

"Good job on your self control Hanaki, its getting better." Kaoru added.

"Thanks, I knew it would be--HEY! Dont try and change the subject!"

They both smriked, "We tried."

"Answer. Now."

Kaoru shrugged, "I dont know."

"We just...didnt want you to yell so much." Hikaru added.

"You'll hurt your thoart." They both said.

I blinked, "My thoart? You carried me away because I'll hurt me thoart? Is that it?"

They nodded.

I started laughing, "Alright, alright, I'll take it." I smiled at them and they smiled back. Than looked at Honey. "Im gonna go back to Honey-semapi."

"And we'll go back to the rest of them."

**~*~**

Well I jumped back into the water with Honey and we were laughing and splashing and swiming around. Renge started talking to the others when the twins got back, but I ignored it and jst contiued to have fun with Honey.

"Got you Hana-chan!" He said as he giggled.

"No fair, I wasnt looking!" I said as I splashed back and started laughing.

That was untill I felt water splash on to my face.

"Haha! Got you!" The twins yelled.

I smirked, this was going to be fun. I jumped out of the water and grabbed a water gun and we started to have our own little fight. Once me and the twins were soaked I saw Tamaki and decided it would be even more fun with a screaming blond. So I squirted him.

"Bulls eye!" Hikaru yelled when I hit Tamaki in the face.

"Thats our girl!" Kaoru yelled with the same excitement. "Come on boss, lets have a water guna fight!"

"Yeah, how about it? You get hit in the face, you lose." Hikaru asked.

"Absolutely not. I will not stoop down so low in your childish games."

Well that wasnt part of my plan. I guess I got to go to Plan B.

I put on an innocent face and steped forward.

"But papa...your little girl wants you to. If you dont than," I looked back at the twins and winked. "I guess I'll just stop goofing around with childish games as you said and marry them."

Hikaru than put his arm around me, "Thats right, I guess will have to stop these kid games and do grown up stuff. Whats better than getting married for grown up stuff?" Hikaru said with a slight smirk.

"And our honeymoon," Kaoru said, coming into the picture. "Can you imagine it? Just the three of us...alone." He than smirked at Tamaki that looked like he was about to lose it.

I than stepped forward, making the twins arms fall off me, "And will you give me away...papa." As soon as the words left my mouth Tamaki grabbed a water gun and started pumping it.

"Never! You'll never have my little girl! ESPECIALLY in marriage!" He than pointed the guns at the twins.

On each side of me, the twins hands grabbed my upper arms. Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left.

"Hanaki's on our team!" They yelled and dragged me along withh them.

"Papa says no! His daughter she be with papa! Get back here you idiotic twins!" Tamaki yelled, shooting at the twins.

The twins tried to protect me with their water guns. Tamaki jumped, "Critical shot, horizontal beam!" But they covered me and themselves with some weird mask. "That's cheating!" But as Tamaki was going to take another shot he slipped on a bannana and started tumbling. The twins and I bursted out laughing! I cant see something that stupid and not laugh! Who could resist?! When he hit himself against the totem pole I laughed even harder! But when the eyes started to glow red I stopped. It looked hella scary! I turned around to see this giant wave heading straight toward Honey! I dropped the water gun and started running toward Honey and I didnt care about anything else right now. Mori was on the move too till he slipped on a banana... Whats with all off these friggin bananas?!

"No Hanaki dont! You'll get pulled into the current too!" Hikaru yelled at me as him and Kaoru catched me and were holding me back.

Damnit I didnt care I still kept struggling! The only thing I was worried abot now was Honey. He was like a brother and I didnt want to lose him.

"No! I dont care, lay off!" I struggled even harder. "I got to save Honey-sempai!"

"Gentlemen! Were going after Honey-sempai!" Tamaki announced. He pointed to a direction. "That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge~!"

I ripped apart from the twins and started to run in that direction.

"Wait I wouldnt go-" Kyoya started to say but, Im sorry, the friggin gators got to us first!

"Ah, aligators!" We all yelled.

But I didnt really care, I was still after getting Honey. I grabbed a branch and was about to hit one of thoses green beast on top of their head but I was grabbed once again. One pair of arms held mine from swinging away and the other was holding my waist so I wouldnt walk away.

"Are you crazy?!" Kaoru yelled, holding my arms.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Hikaru turned me around and he didnt have the happiest look on his face, him and Kaoru. As a matter of fact, they looked mad.

"Im _trying _to save Honey-sempai! So let go!"

"Hanaki!" I turned to look at Haruhi. "Calm down, were gonna get him." She didnt look as angry as the twins but a little fustrated, yes.

I relaxed a little but my eye brows still a little narrowed, "I just want him save." I whispered.

**-Haruhi POV-**

I walked over to my younger sister and put my arm around her shoulder. Its happening again. I think this about her that wont change. It started since mom...

This is why she doesnt open up to people. For the fear of losing them. She gets like this, not caring about herself till the person is back, or she knows that their safe. She wont relax till we get Honey back.

"Hanaki, you know we'll get him back. But please relax, for me, and for Mori-sempai." I said smiling weakly.

She looked at Mori and than nodded her head, "Ok. I will." She smiled sadly at me. "Now lets go save our Honey-sempai!" She said energetic.

I smiled to myself. Thats my Hanaki.

**-Hanaki POV-**

"Thats the spirit! Since we cant use that pool, lets use this one!" Tamaki yelled, pointing in the other direction.

We there too...still gators!

"There here too!" The twins yelled.

"And here!" Haruhi yelled.

I started walking when I saw what I thought, was a clearancy.

"Hey I think there's one here!" I started walking toward the clearancy and when I got almost there...ONE JUST POPED OUT OF NOWHERE!

He growled at me and I jumped. When I jumped I grabbed on to something. That something ended up being Hikaru.

"Ah! Now where did _YOU_ come from?!" I yelled at him.

"Behind you when you said you found a clearancy." He said holding me bridal style.

"Yeah." Kaoru said from next to us.

"Oh ok." I said holding him tighter when I started thinking.

"What is Hanaki?" Hikaru said smirking.

"Yeah, werent you the one that was gonna beat them with a branch?" Kaoru added, smirking as well.

"Yeah, well that was before I started thinking."

"Of what?" They both asked.

"Razor teeth and a bikini isnt really a good mix...I dont wanna end up in my birthday suite, you know." Both of them started to blush.

"Good point..." Kaoru said.

"Kyoya-sempai!" I yelled. Hikaru than put me down. I started to walk up toward the writing adicted stalker. "What the hell is with these gators?!" I pointed at one that was getting closer to us. I picked up the branch from eariler and threw it at its head. "Back off Geico!" Than the aligator started, I guess, wobbling again. I turned back to Kyoya. "Why gators?"

He looked at little shocked, I guess cause I throw a big branch at a huge aligator, but he regained his composure, "Those aligators belong to the parks Trapical animal exhibit. I guess its kinda dangerous to let them run , the cause of our present sitiuation is to locate the present location of the switch of the current pull. I guess I'll have to have a chat with our designers." He than closed his little book. "Thats a lot you guys, I got some great data today." He said with his fake smile.

"You what?!" We all yelled.

"You used us as guinea pigs!" I accused.

He smirked, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Damn him and his smirk.

**~*~**

"This is the area map for the Tropical Aqua Garden. This is our current location, to get where we estimate to be Honey's location we need to go through the jungle area in the south block. Distance wise it's about 800 meters." Kyoya informed

Haruhi said, "It seems like this jungle area is filled with unknown places throughout." I looked closer to the map.  
"Are these zones still under construction?" I asked, pointing at some things on the map. Kyoya nodded

"Whatevers out there could be danerous." Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "Other than aligators."

"Now this is a mission of survival!" Tamaki yelled. "We have to get through the dangerous jungle to save Honey-sempai!"

"Yeah! What blondie said!" I yelled too.

I dont care how, but Im determind to get Honey back, no matter what!


End file.
